


Don’t mess with the Fox

by Kate_foreverfan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark Allison, Dark Stiles, Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina, F/M, Flesh eating, Nogitsune Mates, Post Letharia Vulpina, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_foreverfan/pseuds/Kate_foreverfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Deaton has captured the possessed Stiles? And if he really was as alone as we were let to believe?</p><p>Started: 02-21-2014 (Feb 21 2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t mess with the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: A little bit AU of TW Season 3A-B, if you squint. Perhaps a little abrupt-ish end… Sorry for that!!!! Half-betaed – will check later!!!! Promise!!!  
> A/N 2: There might be minor inconsistencies present, which I urge you to ignore... my mind was waving the strings, totes not my fault!!
> 
> Khehm, yeah.... I don't know where the hell this came from and if it really that romantic/loving.... But I had the urge to write a dark Nogitsune!Stallison..with as much of validity as possible. 
> 
> Strangest thing yet..... I've never written something like this!! Read & review???? First Teen Wolf fic.

 

 

 

~~~***~~~

 

Darkness surrounding the backroom did little to hinder Allison’s sight. The door behind her slid shut. He was laid prone on the table, straps around his wrists and ankles wrapped tightly. Stiles’ face was twitching in visible pain and confusion.

 

Allison started to go to him slowly, listening closely to the sounds of the closed animal clinic. Making a sharp movement to the right she evaded the crushing blow of a bat, grasped the strong arm of her assailant and let his momentum propel the man further and down on the floor. The brunette picked up the baseball bat and looked it over.

 

“Tsk, tsk. You shouldn’t touch another’s things, didn’t your mother tell you?” The man on the floor turned over only to receive a swift blow directly to his midsection. An already shallow breath escaped him as Allison leaned on the bat, now pressed on his solar plexus.

 

“What are we going to do with you, Deaton, hm?” The black man looked astonished at who exactly came in for the Nogitsune. He suspected quite for some time that there must be someone else helping Stiles for it would be almost impossible to accomplish all the destruction by himself. Even for an evil Kitsune. Startled by a sudden opportunity to breathe freely, Deaton saw the second Kitsune swing the bat again. As another blow met his chest Deaton felt conscience leave him.

 

Allison moved closer to the cabinets with medical supplies. Opening the glass shutter she skimmed the contents and let out a happy squeak. Extracting the vile Allison crouched before the man and carefully filled a clean syringe with Arduan, a neuromuscular blocking agent, – she certainly didn’t want to overdose him. Turning Deaton’s head the female Nogitsune unceremoniously jabbed the needle into his jugular, injecting one whole dose. After dragging the unconscious body down the room, Allison finally came closer to the worktable.

 

While the brunette was dealing with the unwanted presence of the veterinarian, the male Nogitsune as if feeling the presence of his mate has calmed down and the pain lines on Stiles’ face smoothed out. The slight tremor disappeared as Allison uncuffed the restrains and caressed Stiles’ cheek, her hand glided down his chest stopping over the heart. The girl closed her eyes and concentrated on helping the Nogitsune to fight the poison, lending him her energy and trying to preserve both of their tails while healing the boy’s body.

 

Allison didn’t know for how long they had stayed in this position when finally they slowly opened their eyes meeting the other’s instantly. Stiles smiled gently, sat up on the table swinging his legs down. Allison moved closer in between his thighs just as the boy cupped her face bringing her into a kiss. “We should be more careful, baby.” The hunter whispered worriedly as their lips met softly once.

 

“I’m sorry, I got too caught up in the fun.” Stiles was indeed remorseful for forgetting himself and putting his gorgeous mate in danger. They weren’t ready for her to be discovered and adding to that his host’s agitation for the girl, the male Nogitsune attempted to alleviate both of their worries. Their lips met again, and then it became a flurry of passion: Stiles’ hand grasped the back of Allison’s head roughly, breaching any distance left. Allison’s hands found their way onto his back dragging her fingers down his spine as the kiss grew into battle of the tongues and teeth nipping the lips. Their frantic greeting was interrupted by a low grunt from the far corner. The couple broke off the kiss, his hand in her hair and her arms around his torso.

 

“Oh, he’s waking up.” Allison molded into Stiles’ chest, her teeth grazing his neck playfully. The boy pecked her forehead turning the dark glare on the prone man. They disentangled and Stiles jumping off the table approached Deaton.

The veterinarian was in shock at what he was seeing. He still had trouble believing that he daughter of the hunters, the girl Scott held in such reverence was possessed by the Nogitsune. He watched as Stiles tilted his head, a strange glint in his eyes. Abruptly Deaton was hauled over onto the worktable, both Stiles and Allison on opposite sides.

 

“You will be regretting attacking us, Alan.” Simultaneously they hissed at him. “And all of the pack will, too.” Alan trashed in his bonds but he was too weak to break free. His only hope was that someone will come in to the clinic.

 

“I’m hungry, Stiles…” Deaton twitched at the tone of Allison’s voice and chill ran over him when the sense became clear to him. Then he remembered that the pack has dispersed for the search of additional information, Scott would be with Kira, and Deaton himself had assured the Alpha he had everything under control.

 

“Hmm, me too, darling.” Stiles smirked cruelly as he began to unbutton Deaton’s shirt. “You’ve delayed all my fun and your nasty fox poison displeased me.” He dragged his fingernail down the druid’s chest and nicked the right side. A red drop slowly dripped out.

 

“The paralytic should be wearing off in 10-15 minutes,” Allison handed Stiles a scalpel and he kissed her in thanks. “But the blood should be good already.” He nodded in agreement.

 

“As a veterinarian, Alan, I am sure you know that foxes, just like humans, are omnivore.” Allison went around the table and turned on the upper light for Stiles just as he stated the first incision. Deaton was still feeling just the echoes of touches but he could clearly see the bloodied hands of the boy the True Alpha considered his best friend. “And we’ve gone starving for far too long.”

 

It was quite some time since the Nogitsune had the chance to carve up a human body, so both of them grinned triumphantly when the doctor’s stomach was pulled open. Stiles smacked lightly the brunette’s eager hands away and deftly cut out a juicy piece of the liver, inhaled the heady smell and delicately brought it to Allison’s mouth. Looking him straight in the eye, she closed her lips over Stiles’ fingers, taking his offering and hotly licking the remnants of flesh off them.

 

Allison chuckled noticing the expression on Deaton’s face. As if reading his concern for the two teenagers, the Nogitsune responded “They are enjoying it too, druid.” She patted his cheek while burrowing deeper into his bowels and ripping a piece. Stiles was too busy gorging on a spleen to chivalrously cut another one for his girl. Deaton gurgled sensing the liquid rising up his throat. “And they’re both very thankful.”

 

“I… find it… hard to believe, Nogit..khguhhf..” Alan’s cough was strained and blood spilled down the corner of his mouth.

 

“Oh, Stiles, he’s taking!” Allison’s expression brightened in the face of a more coherent audience. “I want to tell you a secret.” She licked the trail of blood off the man’s cheekbone. “Little Allison was crying out for help long before the Nemeton. And after our meeting she was relieved to be free from the constant fear of inadequacy and a haunting aunt. Happy to stop running from her existing feelings.” Deaton couldn’t help the morbid sense of curiosity. Even as the female Nogitsune was waving her tale, the druid could clearly see in her eyes the presence of the hunter. “The pressure of being a perfect girl for her daddy, a expert shot. Enduring the attention of many boys but not getting it from the one she so suddenly wanted.”

 

During the story both Stiles and Allison never stopped their dining process, casually moving around the room. The blood was running down their hands and the gravity of their connection was pulling them together until they finally met in a blazing kiss.

 

“And Stiles… poor defenseless Stiles was confused about the new girl from the start, then jealous of his best friend,” the sarcastic remark was pure Nogitsune, because he genuinely sympathized with the boy. “All that jealousy built over the years of watching the girl’s turmoil and living his own share of rejections hardened him. And he craved her so much.” Stiles nuzzled Allison’s cheek and they exchanged a warm light kiss. If Deaton wasn’t being eaten alive and the pair’s mouths weren’t covered in blood, he might’ve considered the display sweet. On another inhale the druid registered that he was feeling much colder than before. _‘The blood loss…’_ he concluded.

 

“The Nemeton was the last push and when I came in, Stiles was desperate to accept me even before I told him about my mate.”

 

“Our mate.” Allison added confidently and you could hear in the melding sound not one but two voices. They grinned feral-y at each other then turned to him. “So none of us was too happy with your meddling. But we thank you for the dinner, Alan Deaton.” The gleeful twosome went to the sink and started washing up.

 

From the angle the worktable was placed, the druid could see the tendrils connecting them – a firm unbreakable bilayer bond. Stiles and Allison were truly one with the Nogitsune pair.

 

As he was slipping into a cold nothingness, he heard the start of the conversation, “Kira is at the hospital with Scott and her mother should be there too.”

 

“Perfect. We will start with them…” His eyelids were heavy; their retreating backs with entwined arms on each other’s waists was the last thing Alan Deaton, the druid to the Hale and McCall packs, ever saw.

 


End file.
